battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160328140237/@comment-24142455-20160903043906
Jäger: Fire! The tank fired, destroying the front locomotive's nose and causing it to burst into a fiery hell of a demon. Jäger's eyes widened and quickly leapt out of the tank's hatch and ran, prompting other SF soldiers to clear the area as quickly as possible The train slammed into the tank at max speed. The 435 ton train nearly vaporized the track on the rails, and erupted in an explosion as carriages and debris were flung everywhere, nearly wiping out any nearby SF soldiers fleeing. The two rear cars thankfully, and the locomotive survived the impact. As the Operatives climbed out of the cars, they saw the twisted metal that used to be the tracks, and the scattered remains of the Leopard 4 and train. Fergus: My god... Blazkowicz: What? We survived? Fergus: Everyone's gonna think that Islamic Terrorists did this! Haha! Blazkowicz: Alright everyone, get any gear that.... Survived. As the group walked along the remains, they saw several vehicles approach them and halt, two trucks and five jeeps. Out of them came several SF soldiers and an officer. -In German- SF Soldier: halt! Do not move! -In English- Blazkowicz: Well, time for some- As he was about to say it, the commander suddenly pulled out his pistol and shot eight of the SF soldiers in the head, as they looked behind themselves in surprise, he kicked two of them and reloaded his pistol, shooting several more SF soldiers and then body slamming another, allowing the OSA Operatives to fire on the remaining ones. Wesely: Captain Blazkowicz! Agent Boekhounder, what a pleasure meeting you here! How's my accent working so far? Fergus: Eastern European, but I'd like to speak to someone more.... English or Welsh for now. Blazkowicz: What timing. Where's our evac? Wesely: clears throat Cloaked and ready to fly out of here up in the mountains. You chose one hell of a spot to erm.. Stop. We're up by the mountain town Wulfburg. Fergus: There? Wesely: The Germans had a small gap in their defenses, so the Maxwell took the advantage of that. She's got a contingent of UAC and AIF forces ready to get ya out of here! Blazkowicz: How do we get there? We'll have to pass Castle Wolfenstein and Paderborne.. Wesely: Simple. We get to Paderborne, link up with the extraction crew and they'll take us to Wulfburg. So, tally-ho men! We'll take our little truck here. Agent Boekhounder, I've got a special job for you. See that hatch next to the driver? There's a mount for this baby pulls out an MG5. She's got a belt with 1,000 rounds hooked up. Do whatever you want. Captain Blazkowicz, I'll need you to cover this bulky thing's ass for me. Hop on that turret back there, the rest of you... Don't get hit starts truck As the truck drove off, Berger's armored car was struck by one of the carriages from before. Soon medical groups, and more SF troops led by Schreiner arrived. He ran to the car as SF troops cleared the wreckage... -In German- Schreiner: Berger! Berger! Are you okay!? Berger: I am fine, I just hope- No! Greta! The dog laid on the seat, a metal bar having hit her head. Berger looked at the dog with tears running from his eyes.... Tears that turned to rage as he turned around. Berger: Soldier! SF Soldier: Ja? Berger: Take me to Castle Wolfenstein, I'd like to take my... Prototype out. SF Soldier: Herr Berger, it hasn't been test- Berger: I do not care! They shall break her! I shall break them!'' SF Medic: Herr Berger! Wait! Berger: '''It is not about the dead! I shall get my revenge! The car drove off, with Schreiner and the medic looking in shock. SF Medic: The dog was unconscious..... Schreiner: What SF Medic: The dog's fine, Obergruppenführer may go get himself killed.. Schreiner: What No! Berger! We have to stop him! After him! The medic, Schreiner, and the other SF soldiers geared up, and quickly sped after Berger's group of soldiers.....